


Through it All

by Yupthatgusthappened



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthatgusthappened/pseuds/Yupthatgusthappened
Summary: Katniss is having nightmares good thing she has Peer a there to help her.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 10





	Through it All

She knew that the games were behind her. But in her head she was still there. She was having one of her nightmares. They were never how the games went. Something always went wrong. Awfully wrong.

She couldn't escape. All she could do was look at herself with her bow raised, and aimed at Peeta. She never wanted to see that. 

She kicked at whatever was next to her, trying to run away from it all but at every turn she saw Peeta about to die, because of her. 

The kicking motion she was making startled Peeta awake. He yawned sleepily as he sat up in bed. He looked over at Katniss and he felt his heart sink, he hated knowing that she had to feel this way, and the worst part was he didn't even know what was causing her nightmares. He knew that it had to somehow relate to the games, but what part of the games? 

"Hey, you're ok" he coaxed as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"NOOOOO!!" 

He knew that something awful had just happened. She wouldn't just scream like that over something minor.

He pulled her closer to him as her body shook violently with fear. 

She killed him. She couldn't believe it. How could she be so fucking heartless!? She just killed the man she loved. She was a monster. 

Or at least that was what her mind was trying to get her to believe. 

She slowly walked away as she heard the cannon fire.

He was really dead. 

She felt something rubbing circles in her back that felt nice. But she quickly pulled away from the source upon remembering what she did. Those cuddles were nice, but she didn't deserve nice.

"Katniss, its ok, your safe with me" 

She recognized that voice. It was Peeta's voice. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and adjusted to the dark room.

"Peeta?" 

Her voice was small, a whisper in the darkness. 

"I'm right here" 

She sniffled and kept a tight grip on the front if his shirt. 

"Are you real?" She asked with a slight tremble in her voice. 

He reached over to his right and clicked on the bedside lamp before answering 

"Yes, I'm real" and pulling back in for more cuddles. 

"But-but how?" 

He smiled down at her. "Because you saved me" 

"But I kil---"

She was cut off by the feeling of his lips on her's. She melted into the kiss and still clung to his shirt. 

They slowly pulled apart as she loosened her grip on his shirt.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and mumbled something he couldn't understand 

"Hm?" He hummed confused

"I'm a murderer" she cried with shame.

"No, Katniss you were just doing what you had to to survive the games" 

She sighed and cuddled into his arms. 

"Their evil" 

"I know, and their over now"  
"They can't hurt you anymore" 

"That's what they said the first time" she said as she cried into his shoulder. 

"But now their done for good"   
"They can't hurt you or anyone else anymore" 

She leaned over him to shut off the lamp, before laying down and curling into Peeta's side.


End file.
